


Invisible

by WintersLoneWolf



Series: Snippets of Different Lives [22]
Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, envy - Freeform, inspired by a video i made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: Loki’s less than positive take on Thor’s popularity.





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> Video can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbXw_IF9eOk).

Loki had never expected to become the invisible brother.

Oh, how he had dreamed of the days when he would be acknowledged in greatness much like that of his brother. But, no; instead, it was Thor who took all the praise and glory, leaving him with _nothing._ Loki was envious of him. His sibling was always the perfect son that people loved and cherished. 

But for Loki, it would be a passing glance, the barest hints of acknowledgment from people. Deep down, he hated the treatment he received. People always knew that he was just an inconvenience in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave a kudos, or comment. They help me know that people are enjoying my material. If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com).


End file.
